


Action

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Am tries braving a Ferris wheel during a group date.





	Action

Staring at the wheel, Am gulped. The metal framework looked so intricate- if it needed all those nuts and bolts to stay upright, then what would happen if even one popped out? It wasn’t going to only be her, either- Luna had so casually offered to go with her that she felt she _had_ to do this.

Am knew from the second Luna gave her that adorably irresistible smile that she would be doomed.

“Hey, Am, doesn’t it look so _romantic?_ I’m so glad you agreed to this group date!” There was that smile again, the one Luna gave her that melted her heart and made her feel like she could do anything. Am couldn’t for the life of her begin to understand why Luna held so much power over her, but it wasn’t like she needed to, anyways. Luna would always be with her, and that was all Am wanted or needed to know about their love.

“Uh, really romantic,” Am replied, trying to focus on anything other than that death wheel. She didn’t trust it.

“I’m so proud of you, Am! I love you!” Luna leaned in, giving Am a quick kiss on the cheek- officially making it 100% Worth It© to ride this Ferris wheel. Rin nudged Tokoha, then mumbled something in the background while Tokoha took Rin’s hand.

“We’re going to be waiting over here,” Shion told the girls. “Henri wanted to split a funnel cake before the sun starts setting and we leave.”

Henri smiled at Shion, giving him a quick thank-you peck on the cheek. “Shion, what do you say we get one with loads of powdered sugar on it? I know that’s not the healthiest, but it’ll taste great!”

Shion chuckled. “Well, if you eat that, you’ll end up getting thirsty. Is that your way of asking me to spend the night together?”

Henri blushed, Rin mumbling something about grossness in the background as she tugged Tokoha closer to the wheel. “Come on, you idol gays. You’ll want to sit together, and too much of a weight imbalance will ruin the ride.”

Luna giggled, Am rubbing at the back of her neck as she felt the color leave her face. Could she even handle this? She wanted to be able to go anywhere with Luna, to do anything, and having Luna at her side was such a relief. Luna meant so much to her that calling Luna her everything felt like a grave understatement, and yet a pathetic _wheel_ was threatening her ability to give Luna what she deserved.

Am felt Luna’s hand in her own, fingers linked, and smiled. She could do this.

She could probably do this.

Rin looked to Am. “Hey, are you sure you want to do this? I’m going on this wheel with my girlfriend for your sake, you know.”

Am squeezed Luna’s hand, Luna taking that as a sign to hug onto Am’s arm. “Y-yeah,” Am replied. “I… I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit scary at first, is all.”

Tokoha grinned mischievously at Am. “Oh? Then maybe we should bet on whether we have a croquette meal or chikuwa one after this based on if you freak out or not…”

Am glared at Tokoha. Rin rolled her eyes.

“Am’s right about the chikuwa and croquette debate, but Tokoha has the right taste in noodles. However, all food is acceptable.” Except soy, but that was due to an allergy, so it couldn’t be helped.

Am opened her mouth to protest. “What do you mean, Tokoha has the right taste in noodles? It’s great that you recognize the uncrowned king known as chikuwa, but the fact that you can’t appreciate soba properly is going to ruin your reputation, Rin! You can still save yourself, and then Tokoha!”

“Save me?” Tokoha told Am. “It’s clear you’re clinging to primitive taste because you need serious help with your understanding of good food, Am. I promise to save you from that after we help Luna save you from this Ferris wheel fear.”

“Fear of heights, Tokoha. If you can’t even remember what I’m afraid of, then clearly you aren’t a trustworthy source of…” Am looked to the Ferris wheel as Luna squeezed her hand.

“Am, you can do this!” Luna told her. Am turned to Luna, trying to focus fully on her as Luna gave Am a quick kiss.

Rin made a mental note to give Tokoha one of those at the end of the night.

* * *

Am was hugging onto Luna’s arm, forehead pressed against her shoulder with her eyes squeezed shut. She nudged herself closer to Luna.

“Is it over?”

“No.”

“…Is it over now?”

“No.”

“…Okay, how about now?”

Luna sighed. “Should I just tell you when it’s over?”

Am squeezed Luna’s hand as the cart shook slightly. “Y-yes.”

Rin looked between them. “Wow, that’s the sort of PDA that would get you two a detention if you went to Fukuhara. You’re both lucky you don’t have to worry about that, especially if Am were to start staring out the window during the middle of class.”

Luna looked to Am while Tokoha gave Rin a quick hand squeeze. “I’ll treat you to ice cream later for this. Thanks, sweetie,” Tokoha told her girlfriend.

“Luna…”

“Yeah, Am?”

Am gripped at Luna’s shirt, letting the fabric bundle as she formed a fist around it. “Don’t let go.”

Luna turned her head to press her lips to Am’s forehead softly, Am letting herself untense just a nudge. “I won’t, Am. I don’t intend to ever let go of you.”

“Luna… I love you.”

Luna smiled. “Me too, Am. I love you, too.”

Rin rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. They were a fairly cute couple, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

Plus, not admitting it meant free ice cream.


End file.
